What was broken can be healed
by Death-Magnetic-Cyanide
Summary: After learning some heart breaking news Harry decides to leave England for Japan because of the more lax magical gov. But what happens when Him and a new friend are taken by a man with a black car? Can love be found? T for now...
1. Chapter 1

DMC- "I've been writing but not posting a lot lately, so I don't know if this gets posted or not...so if it does I do not own Harry Potter or Junjou Romantica! But I own Alex and Lynn, but IDk if they show up or not yet if they do you'll get info at the bottom."

Harry POV

I let out a sigh as I walked over to where Ron and Hermione sat. They didn't see or hear me coming.

"I can't believe it's finally over." Hermione said.

"Yea, now I can go back to my family. Too bad Dumbledor died before we finished the plan."

'Plan? Is he talking about the horcruxes?'

"Yea, but at least he made sure that we could go on with our lifes and leave 'him' behind."

'Who was this 'him'?'

"Yea. Draco played his part really well too, pretending to hate him so that he would want to be our friend."

"Your right. I almost feel bad for Ginny, having to pretend she loved him."

'They-their talking about me!' I thought still standing behind them. Ginny walked over from the side but didn't see me where I was behind a tree.

"Hey guys. What are you talking about?"

"Harry the-boy-who-whinned." Ron said. I heard Ginny snort.

"My god. I know what you mean. I can't believe that I had to do that. Pretending to love him. Bleh."

"I felt so sorry for you girl. But you didn't spend this whole year alone with him."

"I know and boy was I glad. I'd take death eaters over him anyday. You know what, I think that he was actully a fag."

"Really?"

"Yea, i even asked Cho and she said she didn't like the word and didn't have a problem with fags but that he was totally gay."

"Damn, I was friends with a fag. That sucks, we shared the same room too!" I stood behind the tree in shock. I couldn't believe it. The people who I thought of as my friends had been nothing put part of a plan by Dumbledor. Not only that but they had figured out I was in fact gay.

'I need to hide. I wonder if the others where in on it, Snape wasn't for sure.' I thought I quickly grabbed the invisiblity cloak I still had with me and tossed it on before heading towards the school. I slowed down to a quite tip-toe to where the teachers stood.

"Well thank god that's over. I can't help but feel a little bad for potter." McGonagall said. Hagrid looked at her.

"Well what for?"

"His 'friends' are going to leave him soon, it was all part of Dumbledors' plan. The poor boy is going to be heart-broken."

"Why would Hermione and Ron do that to Harry?"

"Because, Dumbeldor promised it would make them famous. Best friends to the boy who defeated Voldemort? Who wouldn't want that. I just hope he doesn't get to hurt by it." As she finished a light breaze blew and it was just enough to knock off the cloak which showed where I was to every one. I grabbed the cloak before it could blow away.

"Harry!"

"It's all right professor... I already know about it. I over heard them talking about it. I think i'll just go. To a place they won't be able to hurt me. I'm only going to tell you this, because it seems I can only trust you two. I'll go to Japan. I've always wanted to go and they have a supposed to be very easy going ministry of magic. I don't know what I'll do, probably go to a muggle school of higher learning or somthing to get a job. I think it'd be nice to be an editor."

"I'm so sorry about it Potter. It was an unbreakable vow, but with Dumbledor gone I can tell you, there is a second Potter family vaulte, one that holds your true sum. This is a special key that will give you entry to it. Just tell the goblins to transfer it to the Japanese branch. After that go to the ministry, and use one of their appearation points, don't look at me I know you hate Floo."

"Thank you Professor. For really caring. And If You see Snape again, before I do, tell him thanks for loving my mum." She nodded understanding that he was died and she knew she would follow before I did.

"I will Harry." I turned to Hagrid who was crying.

"I'll Miss ya Harrry."

"Hagrid, when I get there the first thing I'll do is get a new owl, not that any could replace hedwig, and I'll send you a letter. Okay? I promis, and If you ever talk to the weaslys' again tell them that you need the mini-hungarin horntail that is at the joke shop." He nodded and gave me a bone breaking pat on the back. WIth a final look at what had once been a happy place I walked to the gates and apperated to Gringotts. I walked in and looked at the goblins who had kept working. I walked up to Griphook and handed him the key. He nodded and had me follow him to the charts. We rode for a while until we got to the lower regions and evantully stopped at an old looking vault. We got out and he opened it.

"This is the whole Potter fund." He said. The room was large and over flowing with treasures.

"Thank you Griphook, if it's not too much trouble I want you to transfor all of this and the stuff in the other fault to the Japanese branch."

"It was a pleasure doing bisnuess with you mister Potter. Few wizards ever show as much respect to us goblins as you have. It will be no trouble at all. This key will allow you to get it there. Good luck Mister Potter." With a final nod after having gotten off the cart I walked to the very tattered ministry building. It was almost relieveing to see the inside so normal. I followed the signs until I got the apperation point for japan and thought about the picture on the wall that showed the point. With the normal pop of leaving and coming I opened my eyes and looked around. Quickly walking out I applied translation charms to my self and my glasses.

'Hm, I guess I'll need to restock my book supply and potion items now.' I thought as I walked towards the bank. After walking in I looked around until I spotted a Goblin that didn't have anyone. I walked over.

"Hello, and welcome to the Gringotts in Japan. How may I help you?"

"Well, I'd like to use this key to get into the Potter vault that a goblin named Griphook should have set up from Britin." The Goblin eyed me before nodding. I followed him until we got to carts and I got in. One crazy trip later and I had two bags filled with the new Japanes wizarding money. I walked over to the trading center and stood behind a family that had a small girl. She looked back at me and I smiled.

"Is this your first year of wizarding?" I asked. She nodded in a shy manor.

"It's not that bad I promise. You'll make loads of friends and have loads of fun. What's your name?"

"Tsuki Toshiba." (This is in the first name than last instead of all backwards like normal.)

"Well Tsuki, my name is Harry Potter. I just finished my schooling over in England and came here. So I'm going to give you a little good luck charm okay?" I asked. The little girl looked at me but nodded. I pulled out one of the english gallons I still had in my pocket.

"This is a wizarding coin from England okay? So you won't be able to use it here but it's still specail right."

"Yes. Thank you Harry-chan." I smiled and stood up to look at the parents.

"Thank you for that. You can probably tell that we aren't magical at all and well, we don't really know what to do." The mother said.

"It's okay, I can probably help you out. The first year is always the scariest. Believe me I came from a home of neglect and abuse. Your daughter should be fine, she is super sweet and a cutie too. She'll have new friends in no time." I said. I quickly got one bag of money changed to muggle currency and walked with the family.

"If you just finished in England how do you already know this language so well?" The father asked.

"I'm sorry, I guess that is pretty strange. My name is Harry Potter by the way. I used a charm on my self and glasses that allows me to understand and speak this language. I'd still understand english but now I can tell where I'm going, would you mind if I saw the school list?"

"Right, my name is Saske and this is my wife Tsubakie. Heres' the list." I flashed the man a smile and read over it.

"Pretty simple. Almost the same books I had just different authors. Why don't you go to the robe shop right there and I'll go to the book store right next door. Robe fitting takes the longest so it should work out." They nodded and went to hand me money.

"No need. I will pay for the books. It's the least I can do." They started to protest so I just pushed them into the store. With a sigh I went and got the books and caludron and got two of them all along with more advanced books for my self. After that I got a bunch of potions ingredints for myself and some for little Tsuki before going to the pet store and walking around. I walked until I found a quite little owl that sat in the middle of the cage and looked up at me with out making a noise.

'This is perfect for Tsuki!' I grabbed the bird and every thing it would need. After paying I walked back to the robe shop as they walked out. I had made all of my things smaller and slipped them into my pocket. I took them to the trunk shop where they got a trunk that would never get any heavier but would allow you to put anything you would need and all she would have to do was say what she wanted. After that I showed them the owl I had bought for her.

"This is another present. Because you are the first person who was nice because they wanted to be. Not because of something that happened seventeen years ago. This little owl will allow you to write letters to your mother and father and to any of your friends during the summer. I also got you all the things you'll need to take care of him. The only thing left is a name." Tsuki looked at the bird than at me and gave me a smile.

"His name will be Harry-kun!" I smiled and patted her head.

"Why are you so kind to us?" Her parents asked.

"I guess it's because I never really knew my parents and my only other family was cruel to me. So when ever I meet a family that is like yours I like to help...I've been told I have a hero complex and I guess it's true. But not only that, your the first people I've met here and it just felt right...Oh! Hang on for a second." I started to dig through the bag that I had on my shoulder that I had nearly forgotten about. I kept it stocked with pens and quills and paper incase I need to write somthing fast.

"Here, write your first and last names and your adress and Once I get an owl for my self I'll be able to write you after I get a place. So if a bird randomly shows up at your window don't be shocked if it has a letter." I said handing the paper to Saske. He quickly wrote it all down and handed it back to me.

"Thank you, again for helping us...um one more thing, the train ticket she got says the train leaves from platform 9 and 3/4?"

"Wow, yea that's how it is in england too. Just go through the wall between platforms nine and ten." I said and with one last wave we went our sperate ways. I walked back to the bird store and looked around for a while. All of the owls seemed to be either large and angry types or small and loud. Just as I was about to give up I saw a dark brown Hawk at the back. I walked over to it and watched him.

"You know that one is quite the trouble maker. He doesn't let anyone get near enough to touch him. Have to use a spell to clean his cage and feed him and such." I turned around and looked at the young lady who was talking.

"How much is he?"

"You can take him. It's better for everyone. I'll just get you what you need and you can head off." With that the woman did as she said and went about gathering a bunch of different items before walking back and handing them to me. I took out one of my dragon hide gloves and slipped it on. I held my arm out for the hawk to climb onto. He did so and sat there.

"Hmm, does he have a name?"

"No. We mostly just call him demon bird." I sighed and walked out with every thing.

"Well, I think I'll call you Sirius Severus." The hawk made a soft noise and I took it as an okay. I walked around until I found the way to the muggle world. It turned out to be a pub much like the leaky caludran. I walked over the owner and asked for a room for a while. He agreed and lead me up to it. After arranging my items I took out a quill and paper and wrote a letter to Hagrid. After sending Sirius Severus off with it I decided to go out to the muggle world and try to find an apartment than maybe a job working with flowers or somthing. After many a summer in my aunts garden, flowers along with cooking were my two fortes. After walking for a while I found a nice looking flower shop that was pretty close to a nice yet cheap apartment complex. I walked into the store and saw a young but tall man with black hair working there.

'Why is every one taller than me?' I thought in dismay as I had to look up at him.

"Hello! Is there somthing I can help you with?"

"Well, I just moved into the city and I've had a lot of work with flowers before hand so I was wondering if you were hiring." The young man flashed a brillent grin.

"Actully one of our almost full timers quite a while back and we've been looking for someone to take her place. Do you think you could do it?"

"I can try." I said.

"Great, when can you start?"

"Well, hopefully tomorrow. I was planning on going to the apartment complex that is close to here to see if they had one open."

"If your talking about the Hatasiki than it does. I live there, and my neighbor across the hall just moved out so that room is open. If you want you can stay here and work for a few hours until I'm off and than we can go." I nodded this man was really nice to some one he just met.

"My name is Harry Potter, by the way. I'll probably only be able to work part time because I want to go to a higher level learning school to get a degree to edit."

"That's understandable. What do you want to edit?" He asked as a young man with brown hair and green eyes walked in. I shrugged.

"I don't know, I think maybe those BL novels. They seem to be really popular and I kind of like them any way." The boy who had walked in blushed and I wondered why.

"My name is Nowaki, sorry for not telling you sooner. Now how may I help you?" He asked. After helping the boy we went back to talking and soon he said it was time to go. I nodded and grabbed my bag again before following him towards his home. We walked up to the front desk and in a shockingly fast manor I was all set and ready to go. After waving goodbye I walked into my new apartment and looked around.

'It looks like this person just moved out a week ago or somthing.' I thought. After putting up silencers I apperated to the pub and grabbed my things and paid for the room. Than I put them all in there and got every thing ready to go. I let out a yawn as I fell onto the bed. Today had been a long day.

-le next morning-

I blinked a few times and rubbed my eyes before standing up and stretching. I used my magic to check and see if anyone was home in the apartment across the hall and since no one was I thought to my self about what I was going to say.

'I'll just tell him I got it all done while he was away.' With a shrug at the thought I walked into the living room where I had set up a corner for Sirius Severus once he returned. The apartment had no rules on animals so he should be fine. I got changed into a new pair of clothes and decided to do some shopping around. The first stop was a food store than a clothing store, a regular super market and than finally I went back to my home loaded with bags. As I was trying to get my door open a man with brown hair walked up towards Nowakis apartment. Seeing my troubles he walked over and took my key before opening the door.

"Thank you. I don't know why I didn't just set some things down first... I'm Harry, Harry Potter by the way."

"Hiroki. It is nice to meet you. Nowaki said we had a new neighbor...when did you get all of this in?"

"While no one was home...hehe...I didn't want to make a fuss so I just did it like that." I said. The man looked at me before shrugging. He turned around and walked into his apartment. With a sigh I set all of the stuff down.

"Okay...Nowaki-san said somthing about M uni having a good lit class so with a little magic I should be able to just be under the pretense of a new transfer student from England..." I said to my self while pacing, a habit I had picked up from years stuck in a room with too much energy. With a groan I sat down on my couch.

"But how will I catch up? And why am I talking to my self? Maybe I should get a snake..." I muttered. I pulled out my wand and summoned my new two way mirror. I had secretly given the other half to Draco who told me about his part in the plan one night. I fogged it up and wrote 'Draco Malfoy.' On it. After a few minutes he answered.

"Hey Harry. Where did you go?"

"Japan...hey Draco did you know that Granger and Weaslys' where in on his plan?"

"I knew that Granger and Ronald and Ginny where but I think the other actully liked you. I even heard the twins getting mad at Ronald for saying something."

"Maybe I should write them, they seem to at least be pretty nice. I guess I didn't tell you how I found out. I was planning on talking to them and they didn't know I was there and than boom I just listened in."

"You have that habit don't you Potter."

"Shut-up, it's saved my life and your on a good many acconts thank you very much."

"Yea, yea. But those bloody idoits. I really wish I had told you all those years ago in the robe shop. But father 'forbid' it. Jeez, somethimes he's worse than Dumbledor."

"True."

"You going to keep the elder wand than?" He asked. I looked down at it.

"Probably. Voldemort kind of trashed my other one...hey, does this make me the master of death or somthing?"

"What?"

"Well you know, I have all three hallows...if somthing happens to me that makes this even weirder it would be just my luck...You know the japanes law on magic is 'We aren't your mother, maid, or butler, fix your own problems'."

"Really? Sounds like they keep such a tight control on it than. But why did you call."

"I was talking to my self again..." Draco snickered.

"Mate, get a snake at least it'll talk back."

"Your so funny Malfoy."

"Love you too Pot-head. If your lonely why don't you just find some one?"

"...That's easy for you to say, your Draco Malfoy the hogwarts play-boy. You could get any girl, or guy for that matter that you wanted. What am I supposed to do walk up to a cute guy and say 'Hi I'm Harry Potter and I think your cute!' Dude I would need like six Madame Pomfreys' a day."

"Your right, sorry Potter. Life sucks than we die."

"Unless your me and you just keep living." I muttered.

"Right, sorry forgot about that."

"But your right, Life sucks. I guess I'll send you a letter later. I got a new bird. It's a hawk and the store called him demon bird so I named him Sirius Severus." Draco rolled his eyes.

"I bet your dad and Uncle Sev are fighting it out for your mum right now...You know come to think of it, I never thought He liked women you know? I always thought he was more the man lover."

"Okay, I really don't want to know what gave you that idea. So I'm just going to hang up now."

"Alright, bye than Harry, but do try to find some one."

"I'll try my best Draco. No promises. Just keep me posted alright?" With one last nod Draco ended the connection. I groaned.

"He's right I am lonely." I muttered before standing up and going to get ready for bed. Japan was going to be an interesting place.

END.

Me- "So, more to come!"


	2. Chapter 2

Harry POV

The next morning came too early and I sat in bed for twenty minutes thinking over the last two days.

'Ugh, that's right. I need to go and do the stuff for M uni...' I thought. With that in mind I quickly got changed and ready. After all of ten minutes I stood outside the front main doors and looked around.

'I can't believe I did all that so fast and forgot to use a point-me spell. Gah I'm an idoit sometimes. Why does whoever controls my life hate me so much?' I groaned and looked for any ideas as to where I was going.

"Um...Maybe it's that way?" I said outloud. I turned around and bumped into some one. I backed up a little and looked at Nowaki.

"Oh! Sorry Nowaki-san. I'm a little lost...hehehe. My friends...always said I was horrible with directions. Would you know how I'm supposed to get to M uni?" He nodded and grabbed my wrist.

"It's a good thing I bumped into you. I was just heading there my self. Hiro-san forgot some papers for his class so I was taking them to him." He said. I nodded as we finally made it to the school he showed me to the main office and I waved before walking in. I talked to the front desk and used a few wordless, wandless spells to make her think that I was supposed to be here. After that she waved me past to the Dean's office. I walked in and he motoined me to sit down I had used similar spells on him right away to make him think he had recieved and lost a letter that told him I was coming here.

"So, your Harry Potter yes?"

"Yes."

"Okay, and your a transfer from England?"

"Yes."

"It seems that I lost the letter that had all the information on it, so I'll just add you to the school roster and get you into the classes. Which ones were they again?"

"Litueratur classes." He nodded and typed some thinks on his computer. He pulled out a camra and snapped my picture than put it on the thing behind him which started to make a few nosies before it dropped somthing out. He grabbed it and handed it to me.

"This is your ID. That way all you have to do is show the teacher. Now, lunch is ending so head to this room and just wait there. It's the only other class today so don't worry. Just ask the professor for anything you missed." With a nod I walked out of the room. I looked at the paper he handed to me and started to walk towards the room. I managed to find it, after getting lost a few times, and sat down in the middle of the room to wait for other people to fill in. Finally they started to come. I quickly put away my copy of qudditch through the ages and pulled out a lit book. I flipped through it when I noticed someone sit down beside me. I looked over and saw the brown haired boy from the flower shop.

"Hi, I'm Misaki Takashi, your new here right?"

"Hai. I'm Harry Potter. It's nice to meet you Takashi-chan."

"Just call me Misaki!" He said with a smile that went away when a piece of chalk hit his head. I looked down and noticed the teacher glaring at us.

"Takashi! New student! Shut up and pay attion...New kid, what's your name you look familir..."

"Harry Potter."

"Right, your the one who moved in across the hall..." After that the class was pretty much quite minus a few books or chalk tossed at people. After it ended I groaned and stretched.

"Would you like to come over and I can help you catch up with the class Senpai?"

"That would be great. Thank you Misaki." He smiled and lead the way outside towards the front gate. Just before we walked out a black car came and pulled up.

"Uh...we are going this way." Misaki quickly grabbed my arm and started to drag me back into the school until some guy called his name. He froze and I could all but see the dread coming off him. Still he turned around as did I to look at the man who had dark hair and eyes.

"Misaki. Your coming home with me." He said.

"Ah~ Usami-san...I was just taking Harry here to uh..the library! Yea, we need to go study!" He said quickly rubbing the back of his head. The man studied us, after doing that for a second he reached over and grabbed Misakis' wrist and Misaki tightened his hold on mine. So this man, Usami, ended up putting both of us in the back seat while he went to the drivers seat.

"HEY! Usami-san! Let us out!" Misaki said. I was still trying to figure out what was going on here.

'Okay, so this guy walks up, calls misaki and kidnapps us... why is it that I'm used to this shit?' I thought. I put a hand on Misakis' shoulder.

"Calm down. I've...had similar issues in the past. I can get us out of it but you'll have to trust me okay?" Misaki looked at me but nodded any way. I leaned forward.

"Hey, baka, I want you to pull over and let us out of this car now."

"No."

"Why the bloody hell not?"

"Because."

"That is not a bloody answer, and listen I don't give a bleeding hell about who you think you are, I've faced death about three? four? times, and lived, you pose no threat to me and I can very well protect Misaki as well." I said. He looked at me with his eyes slightly wider.

"Senpai!" Misaki grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"What?"

"That is a very rich, and very powerfull man. He is Usagi-sans brother."

"...Look, I havn't been in Japan that long, so I don't know anybody by the name Usami, or a company or anything, and I don't know who this Usagi-san is. Another thing, I don't give a bloody hell about money or power or fame. It's stupid to 'like' or 'respect' someone you know nothing about." I ranted slightly.

'Yes Potter brilliant, while your at it just admit that you know what it feels like to have all that...' I thought with a scowl. The man continued to drive until we arrived at a large house. i let out a quite groan.

'Just like Malfoy manor!' The man took us into the house and took us to a study.

"Misaki...I have decided to give up on you." Misaki let out a sigh. Than he got suspicous.

"Why?" Usami eyes flickered towards me than back to Misaki. Just as Misaki was about to talk a maid came in. I didn't hear the conversation so I was confussed when I found my self and Misaki locked in a room with no windows, or anything. Misaki let out a groan.

"Not this again." I looked at the door.

"Simple spell should do it." I said quitely.

"Hu?"

"Close your eyes and don't open them until I say to." He nodded. I pulled out my wand and said the unlocking spell.

"Open them." Misaki looked shocked that the door was open but grabbed my arm again and started to drag me towards the entrance. We made it there and I saw a new guy, with silver hair and purple eyes standing in the door.

"Usagi-san!" The man looked up at us as Misaki pulled me along. Usami looked shocked that we had gotten out. Misaki only let my arm go when he was pulled into a hug by Usagi-san. I stood there still confuessed out of my mind.

"Okay, time-out. What in the bloody hell is going on here? I just went to M uni, and met Misaki and now I've been dragged along on this thing and I don't even know half your names!" I said. I was getting pissed, I was missing work, and know I wouldn't have time to study at all.

"What is your name?"

"My name is Harry Potter, I just moved here from England and I am majoring in Lit at M uni so that I can edit BL novels, now somebody please tell me what the hell is going on before I have a mental break down... trust me it's not pretty..." I said thinking about the time when I had been so confuessd I had stunned about three death eaters and two non-death eaters in just under a minute.

"I am Haruhiko Usami."

"I am Akihiko Usami. I am Misakis' lover."

"Good for you. Why the hell did you kidnap us?" I asked Haruhiko.

"I needed to talk to Misaki."

"Why?"

"That is irrelevent now." He said. I was so done with this so I turned to leave and noticed that Akihiko and Misaki had already left. I reached out for the door handle when all of a sudden two hands were on either side of my face. I turned around to look at Haruhiko. That was my first mistake. As soon as I had turned the man placed his lips onto mine. I froze for a second until I felt him nip my bottom lip. My body reacted before my mind and I parted my lips. It wasn't until a few seconds later I came to my senses. I pushed him back and looked away.

"No."

"I love you."

"How can you love me? You just met me!"

"You are specail. You don't care about anything that I could buy or own. You talk to me like a normal person."

"..." I just stared at him. He watched me back.

"One date." I said quitely.

"What?"

"I'll give you one date, and after that we'll see where it goes." The man smiled and leaned down again. He gave me a chaste kiss before leading me out to his car.

'What did I just agree too?' I thought.

END.

DMC- "Yea nother chap!"


	3. Chapter 3

Misaki POV

"I can't believe you just did that to Harry!" Usagi-san looked back at me with an expresonless face.

"What?"

"You just left him with your brother who is going after him! That is bad news for Harry and he just got me out of there and you just left him behind!" Usagi-san just shrugged and pulled me over to him. He started to lean down and tried to kiss me but I turned to the side. He looked down at me and sighed.

"I'll go get him later." I groaned and Usagi-san started to do what he wanted.

Harry POV

After agreeing to the date I had Haruhiko take me to the flower shop so I could at least get some work done.

"I'm so sorry Nowaki-san! I was leaving school with Misaki-san and than that guy grabbed us and there was a locked door than another guy than I was alone with him and than I was here." I said in a haste. Nowaki just smiled.

"Misakis' told me about stuff like that." Nowaki said with a slight smile. I groaned and got to work. Around nine at night we started to close shop and than head back to the apartment together.

"Thanks, for being so helpfull Nowaki-san. You don't even know me and you've already been nicer to me than a few people I thought were my friends." I said.

"It's okay. I like to help people. I'm a pediactric at the hospitle so I can work with little kids. It's a lot of work but really fun too."

"I understand helping people. I've been told I've got a 'hero' complex. My godfather told me at one point that my dad was the same way."

"Did you not know your parents?"

"No...I grew up with my mums' family and well, I was treated as a slave pretty much. Do all the chores, and a punching bag for m cousin...sorry! I don't need to un-load this stuff on you...hehehe...I guess I've just been feeling lonely lately. Your the first person I met here and your easy to get along with." I said looking down.

'Don't do anything stupid, he has a boyfriend Potter.' I thought.

"Thank you. I didn't know my parents either, I grew up in one of the orphanges around here."

"Well, now we know someone who can understand it. I think that may be why my friends weren't real. They grew up with both parents in a loving home. So I knew I got a little 'gloom and doom' when talk like that started. Well, until I met my dads' best mates. They all had nicknames that fit them...my dad was Prongs, cause he was like a proud buck, my godfather was Padfoot, sneaky man he was, their other friend and my professor for a time, was moony because he loved the moon. They had another friend but he doesn't deserve that title. His name was wormtail and he was a rat of a man."

"Well, that sounds like quite a group. Did you meet them all?"

"Yes. Padfoot was my godfather, Moony was my professor, and Wormtail...well I wish i hadn't met him. Come to think of it that is the order that they died in..well almost. They had called themselfs the maruaders. First my dad, than Padfoot, than Wormtail, and finally Moony."

"Well, it seems you've lost a good number of people in your life."

"I'm sorry for dumping this all on you. You just met me and now you have to listen to me rant about my past. I feel so stupid." We finally made it up to our floor.

"It's no probablem un-loading with some one who won't judge is always nice. Besides, this just makes me think of you as a brave person for losing so many but still being able to go on."

"Yea well, I guess it would seem that way. The one regret I really do have is that it turns out every thing was according to a plan that a man who had been my 'hero' thought of. He wanted it to happen just right so he would seem that way. I was sad when he died but now I realish that it's better. He can't control people anymore."

"That's nice. I'll see you tomorrow Harry!" Nowaki said as we walked into our apartments. I shut the door and looked towards the window when I heard a light 'ca'.

"Hello, Sirius Severus. You've got back alright." I said. Walking over I took the letter from him and sat down to read it. SS flew over to his cage.

'_**Harry! I'm glad that you wrote me. That little dragon ya told me about is doing well. HOw are you Harry? Are you doing all right? **_

_**PS. That bird of yours is quite mean if he's ignored.**_

_**Hagrid.'**_ I smiled down at the short little letter. I grabbed out another letter and pen and started to write. The first one was a reply to Hagrid the second on read like this:

'_**Dear, Tsuki, Saske, and Tsubakie**_

_**This is my new bird, Sirius Severus. I hope that all is going well for you and that you are prepared for the first year. I hope that every thing goes smoothly. If you have any questions just send Harry-kun to the adress at the bottom of this. **_

_**Harry Potter.'**_ After I finished the second letter I write the adresses on them and sat them down to wait a bit so that Sirius Severus could relax for a few days. After that was done I grabbed the two way mirror and called Draco.

"Hey Harry, not much has happened yet. It has only been a day."

"I know that Draco. I just thought you would want to know that I met a guy."

"What's he like than?"

"Well, he is kind of awkward I guess. It was almost like he though that money, power, and gifts would make a person like him. He was actully trying to get my new friend. Misaki, away from his brother. Misaki told me about him. When I met him today it was because he basicly kidnapped me and Misaki just to talk to Misaki..."

"Sounds interesting."

"Have you met anyone yet Draco?" He blushed.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"...well you see um...it's...well..."

"Spit it out Draco."

"Impatient much? It's-"

"Draco you in here?" A voice called in the background.

"Yes, I'm talking to Harry."

"Oh, really?" Neville came onto the screen.

"Hello Harry!"

"Hi Neville, you and Draco than hu?"

"Yea. Your the first person to know too, so don't tell anyone!"

"...I'm in japan who would I tell that would know who either of you are?"

"Right, I guess. Have you talked to Luna? I think that she's starting to miss Hogwarts. She might go back as the new diviations teacher though."

"Really? I guess I'll have to call her. Your still at Malfoy manor right?"

"For now. We are working on getting an apartment."

"Good for you two. Call me when you find one and I'll send a letter to you."

"Right Harry...I'm sorry about Ron and Hermione, and Ginny. I had no idea. But, I talked to the twins and they said that they didn't know either, they really did like you."

"Thanks Neville. I've got to go now. I'll call again soon."

"Bye!" I ended the call and looked up at my door and paled lightly. Standing in the door was Haruhiko.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"That, mirror, those people. How did that work?"

"I've got no idea what your talking about."

"The thing is still out." I looked at my hand sure enough the mirror was still out.

'Well, at least it's not as bad as in England, I could tell him... than if he wants to date me we can.'

"How do you feel about wizards and magic?"

"I don't have time for fairy tails."

"Well, I'm a wizard, with magic, those two people were wizards, with magic, and if you want proof I'll prove it."

"Go on then." I took out the elder wand and pointed it at a cup on the table and turned it into a canary. After that I returned it to being a cup.

"Anything else needed?"

"No." He walked over to me and examined the cup than the mirror.

"This works with magic yes? What does it do?"

"It allows me to talk to my magical friends face to face. Much faster than using owls, and hawks." A light caw came from the corner.

"You have a hawk?"

"Yes, Sirius Severus."

"Very interesting. Shall we go on our date than?"

"Your not even a little freaked out about this?"

"Why should I 'freak out' this is simply another reason that you are a uniqe person." With that said he grabbed my wrist and lead me out of the building.

'Oh no what is this going to lead to?'

END.


	4. Chapter 4

DMC- "Still don't own it."

Harry POV

Haruhiko and I left my apartment and walked down to the main entrance where we got into his car.

"Where do you want to go?"

"I don't really now that many places around here. What about a small cafe and than a nice movie?" He nodded and drove to the first place. It turned out to be a nice family owned cafe with great food. We didn't take much during it and just ate. We did talk a little bit about our pasts and things that we liked and didn't like. After that we went to a local movie theater and decided on seeing the newest movie that was out 'Journey two: the mysterious island'. It was an amazing film filled with funny parts, sad parts, and action packed parts. There was also that layer of suspense to the whole film that just made it all that much better. Once it was over we walked out and I looked around.

"What do you want to do now?" He asked looking at me.

"Is there a pet store around?" 

"I believe so. Why?"

"I want to get a snake. They make good company." I shrugged. He nodded and lead the way towards what I assumed was the pet store. Once we got in I walked around looking at all the different animals that they had. Moving over to the snakes I started to look at the different ones they had. One that caught my eye right away was a medium black snake that had gold eyes flicked with red and was called a Tokarahabu. It had a sign saying that it was de-venomed snake. I looked at it for a while and than nodded. This snake was one I would get. I quickly found a store person and asked about it. With a smile and a nod the young woman helped me get the snake into a box and checked out.

"Is this your first time with a snake?"

"No, I've dealt with three in the past." 'No need to mention I killed two on purpose...' I thought with a smile Haruhiko and I walked back out to his car.

"You've had snakes before?" I shrugged.

"Sort of but not really." He lifted an eyebrow and glanced at me as we drove back to my apartment. Upon arrival I took out my key and opened my door.

"_Thanksss for getting me out of there. No one wantssss a sssnake that hasss Venom."_

"_It'sss alright. I think your a beautiful sssnake. Do you have a name?"_

"_Yesss, my name is Mustasurma.*"_ After that I removed my wand from my pocket and before I could start making her cage I was pinned against the wall with Haruhikos' hands on either side of my head. He looked down at me.

"Haru-"

"Hari. You are a very interesting person." He softly said leaning down to place his lips on mine. I struggled for a little bit but his hands moved to my side and moved up and down them which made me melt into the kiss.

"Harry? Harry are you there? My, there are a lot of Rakkaus vikoja* floating around. Harry is there someone with you?" A familiar airy voice called from where I had left my two way mirror. I got away from Haruhiko and walked over to it.

"Hello Luna. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Well, I was just giving a class when I got a vision of something happening to you. I thought I might call and warn you about it."

"What was in the vision Luna?"

"Oh it was a few days ago perhaps not even important anymore. You were standing next to someone when you both got locked into one of those cars that muggles like to drive." I chuckled.

"Yea Luna, that already happened, How have you been?"

"Very well. Although the school seems to be much calmer now that your not here...I wonder if there is a reason for that." She gave a slight smile.

"Hey, trouble came to me!"

"I know Harry. Now who is the person your with because there are a large amount of Rakkaus vikoja floating around you."

"...Luna you always did know when something was up. This is Haruhiko, he's a man I met recently and we went on a date today." I pointed the mirror at Haruhiko who had moved over to sit beside me on the couch.

"Hello, I am Luna Lovegood. It's a pleasure to meet you. Although if you do anything to hurt Harry, I'll be forced to sic Fluffy on you. He's got three heads you know. Are you a muggle?"

"Hai." Luna looked at me and I lifted my one hand.

"He found out this after noon when I was using this to talk to Neville and Draco."

"How nice. I must be going now Harry, a cluster of Snigblodgers* are trying to get into the crystal balls." The mirror fogged up before un-fogging to be a normal mirror.

"_Perhapsss I could come out now?"_

"Right! Sorry Mustasurma." I grabbed my wand and conjured up a habitat in the corner for her and than opened her box and allowed her to go in it.

"_Isss thisss okay?"_

"_Yessss."_ She curled up on a slightly heated rock and I turned back to Haruhiko.

"I'll call you and tell you when I'm free next." He nodded and walked over. After a quick hug he walked out the door of the apartment.

'I suppose I had better tell Draco, and the twins.' I thought opening a window just as SS was about to fly in. The hawk had a letter from Hagriad talking about what was going on at the school. I smiled and than went to get ready for bed.

END.

DMC - "Not much to say. Other than I am no good with coming up with names..."

*1 – black death

*2 – Love bugs

*3 – random ness that I made up...they like to eat crystal.


	5. Chapter 5

DMC- "I can't believe I forgot about poor little Teddy Lupin! So to all Teddy fans out there m'sorry! And to others who've wanted me to update you gets cookies with this story!"

Akihiko- "Just get on with it!"

Misaki- "DMC doesn't own us or Harry Potter!"

Harry POV

I once again picked up the mirror and put it away. I than walked over to the window and I was about to shut it when an owl flew in.

"Hm, I wonder who it is..." I said aloud as I took the letter off of the birds leg.

'To Harry Potter from Andromeda Tonks.'

"What could Tonks mother want?" I opened the letter and it read;

'Harry ,

I know I've not talked to you in a while but I am getting to old to take care of Teddy, and he is your god son. So I was hoping that you would be willing to take him into your care officially? Please write me back soon!

Love,

Andromeda Tonks.' I re-read the letter a few times before it sank in.

"_Isss there sssomthing wrong?_"

"_...I forgot about my godson. I can't believe I forgot about Teddy. You don't mind him moving in here right?_"

"_I do not mind hatch-lings._" I nodded and grabbed a pen and paper.

**'Dear Andromeda**

**I am sorry that I forgot about Teddy! I would love to have him come stay with me here in Japan. I'll be expecting your arrival as soon as you can get here!**' I signed the letter and tied it to the owl before it took off back to Andromeda. I sat down on my couch and put my hands over my face. I couldn't believe I had forgotten about Tonks and Lupins son. So much had happened in a short time. I stood up.

"Kreacher!" With a soft pop the loyal house elf showed up.

"Yes Master Potter?"

"I need you to set up a nursery in the spare bedroom. Make it for a boy."

"Yes master." I rolled my eyes at the way he said 'master' but didn't say anything as I went to buy the items that I needed for Teddy. I walked out of the building and towards the store to go get the things. I walked in and than once I was in the baby section I stood and looked around before sweat dropping.

'I have no idea what kind of stuff he needs. Or what any baby would need.' I looked around at the different things, anything from clothes to toys to food.

'I'm so lost right now...Cho has a cell phone right? I'll call her.' I took out the muggle device and flipped through my few contacts and clicked on Chos. A few rings later and she picked up.

"Hello Harry. What do you need?"

"Cho! Thank merlin you answered! You know professor lupin right?"

"Yes I remember him...didn't he die in the war?"

"Yea, see the thing is he was married and they had a son and they both died and well I'm his god father."

"Harry why did you call me?"

"I don't know what babies need." I heard her giggle on the other end of the line.

"Harry where are you?"

"Um...standing in the baby section of a mall in Japan..." I heard her start to giggle again.

"Oh Harry, you sure do get your self into some messes don't you? When is he coming over?"

"I told his grandmother to bring him over as soon as she could."

"Are there any muggles around you?" I looked around and noticed that I was the only one in the mall at midnight.

"No."

"Hold you phone away from your ear." I lifted an eyebrow but did as she said. With a soft pop Cho had come out of my phone.

"How did you do that?"

"It's a new spell I've been working on. It's starting to work now. Any way, let's get those things for your godson shall we?"

"Cho your a life saver." I said as we walked out two hours later with everything we needed including paint and a crib.

"It's no big deal Harry. I can't believe you forgot about it until she wrote you."

"I know, there's been a lot going on. What with the final battle, moving, meeting a guy, getting a snake, and job."

"Hang on did you say you met someone?" Cho asked with an eyebrow lifted and a sly smile.

"Yes..."

"Harry that's wonderful! Oh, what's he like, what does he look like?"

"Uh... Well, I suppose he's a little socially awkward, but he is becoming less so, and he has dark hair and eyes and wears glasses. He's tall-"

"Every one is tall to you Harry." Cho said. I sent a playful glare her way.

"Anyway, um, he has this 'aristocrat' feel about him and he is successful. I've also made a friend at the university where I am learning, His name is Misaki, and he is dating the brother of the guy I met."

"What is his name?"

"Haruhiko is the one I know, and Misaki is with Akihiko."

"Interesting. So how do you like going to muggle collage?"

"It's...interesting to say the least. The classes are kind of like back at school, but less...explosive. Well I suppose if you don't count my one teacher. He has a tendency to throw things at students, books, chalk, erasers, you name it." I told her as I opened up my apartment door.

"That seems interesting...kind of like a bad day in potions for Neville." I let out a short chuckle.

"I suppose so, only no one gets turned pink for two weeks with pointed ears if they get hit by an eraser." She laughed as we placed everything in the room that Kreacher had started to get ready. After that we went into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Is it alright if I stay the night here and leave in the morning Harry? Using that spell takes a lot out of me, and I don't have any pepper up potion."

"Sure, I'll get us a couple butter beers, and I have a pepper up in my kitchen. I'll get it for you."

"Thank you Harry." I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the drinks from the fridge and the potion from the cupboard and walked back out handing a drink and the potion to Cho. She drank the potion than took a sip of the butter beer.

"That is just what I needed. Thank you again Harry, will I be able to meet this god son of your anytime?"

"Yes of course. After coming all the way here and helping me with this you can totally come see Teddy when you want."

"Thank you Harry. I'll sleep out here tonight and I can leave in the morning."

"Okay, I've got school tomorrow so I'll probably not be here when you wake up, but there is food in the kitchen, so you can help your self." I told her. She nodded and laid down on the couch while I turned off the lights. The next morning I woke up early to loud banging on my bedroom door.

"Five more minutes." I groaned. When the knocking continued I got my lazy arse up and opened the door. Cho stood there with Haruhiko right behind her and he looked rather upset.

"I was sleeping." I muttered.

"Yes well...would you mind introducing me to your friend Harry? He just kind of came in..."

"Cho Haruhiko, Haruhiko Cho. Did any more letters come from Andromeda?" I asked my Asian female friend while walking into the kitchen followed by the both of them. I made it in and started to make coffee and breakfast.

"Not that I noticed. I've got to be off though. We're getting really far with the experiments and I don't want to mess anymore of it." Cho gave me a hug and than walked out.

"You can just do it from the living room. Haruhiko knows about our world."

"HARRY~! I thought you promised to be careful."

"Meh." Was the reply she got until there was a crack that sounded her leaving for her work place. As soon as she had Haruhiko grabbed me in a hug and pulled me tightly against his chest.

"Don't worry about anything love. She's just a friend. Nothing more, the only reason she was here because I needed help getting stuff for my godson."

"Godson?"

"Yea. His parents were best mates with my dad and I became the godfather than they both died in the war. He has been living with his grandma but she says she's too old. Which I think is bloody crazy." His arms tightened around me as I relaxed into.

END.

DMC- "Here is the next chapter."


	6. Chapter 6

Harry POV

I relaxed as Haruhiko hugged me from behind. It was a nice feeling and I enjoyed the moment. After another moment he rehashed the hold and we moved into the living room. Just as we sat down there was a loud 'pop' behind me. I turned to looked at the newest guests.

"Hello Harry." I smiled at the grandmother of my god son.

"Hello to you too. This is Haruhiko by the way. Haruhiko this is Andromeda Tonks and my god son, Theodore, Teddy Lupin – Tonks." I held up the one year old. Haruhiko blinked at the baby for a little bit. Teddy blinked back at him than changed his hair to the same brown – gray that Haruhiko had as his eyes changed slightly to match Haruhiko's.

"How did he do that?" He asked.

"His mum was a Metamorphus, a witch or wizard, with the ability to change their looks by will. If a normal witch or wizard wants to do that they either need to drink Polyjuice potion, which is nasty stuff, or use a spell to hide themselves. Teddy inheritied his mothers gift. Speaking of which, has he shown any of his fathers ability?"

"He gets a little fussier around the full moon, and he also seems to have a higher hearing and smelling than normal." Andy said.

"But that's it?"

"For now. He may actually change at some point when he's older, but for now he hasn't." I turned towards Haruhiko.

"Teddys dad was a werewolf, so we moniter to see if Teddy is showing any signs of being one." I explained.

"_Master, is this the hatchling?" _My snake asked.

"_**Yes this is Teddy. He will be living with us." **_I told my pet. She nodded her head and after flicking her tongue over Teddy once or twice returned to her cage. I turned to Tonks mother.

"Are you going to be staying long?"

"I suppose a week, to make sure that you and Teddy can adjust to each other being around. Though he seems to take a natural liking to your friend." She said, I smiled at her.

"A week will be wonderful. We havn't had a chance to talk with each other in a while. I'm sure that Draco won't be happy that you and Cho got to come over first though." I said to her. She smiled and laughed some.

"Yes, he always was so demanding of your time. I hear that he and Neville are getting along quite well."

"Yea, they are living together now, I think he's good for Draco. He's always needed someone to care about him and not his family name or power." I told her, Haruhiko came over and stood behind me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Who is Draco?"

"Draco is a school friend, dating, and I believe engaged, to Neville, another school friend. I will tell you know, that I will never, ever betray you Haruhiko. I've had enough betrayal to last me a life time or two." Haruhiko nodded and once again hugged me, while I continued to hold Teddy.

END

DMC - " PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I am SO sorry that this took so long to finish and post. I have just been distracted by all of this other stuff I have been writing and watching new animes. Sadly this is the last chapter because the plot bunny starved to death long ago, and was eaten by others, such as Soul Eater fics, and Harry x Ouran fics bunnys. SORRY!"


End file.
